


The Doilies/小垫布

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s11e05 Thin Lizzie, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Thin Lizzie的房间里乱搞显然不是个好主意，不过之后Dean改变了看法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doilies/小垫布

**Author's Note:**

> 1105衍生，PWP

当Dean回到那个像被粉红色古董洋娃娃附身了的房间里的时候，他弟弟已经趴在那个窄小的桌子上睡着了。他头发蓬乱，有几绺陷在了领子里，肩膀因为趴伏的姿势而深深地耸起，形成流畅而优美的形状。

薰衣草厕所除臭剂被随意地搁在了花瓶旁边，散发出一种古怪的熏香气味，让Dean联想起他在密西西比州猎杀的那个喜欢穿粗花呢的女巫。他忍不住又看了看那张印花的床——上帝啊那些印花——强忍住将床单囫囵扯下的冲动，将外套脱了下来，扔在床上。

有一点可以肯定，如果他今晚死在这个被小垫布包裹的房间里的话，那全是Sam的错。

Dean走近桌子。Sam在睡梦中无意识地哼了一声，更多的头发蹭在交叠的手臂上，让Dean想起软茸茸的金毛犬。他伸手抚摸着Sam僵硬的脊背线条，试图化解掉一部分的疲惫。他的兄弟因此而放松下来，依偎向他的触碰。热度从两个人贴合的部分升起，由浅而深地熨进Dean的掌心。

他们的生活一直都无谓而糟糕，而这一点流转于他们兄弟之间的热度则是他们漫长而颠沛流离的生命中唯一鲜明的东西。有的时候Dean闭上眼睛，会感觉到黑暗如潮水般褪去，代之以地堡温暖柔和的灯光。早年的时光里，他每一次的浅眠都像是枕着一床鲜血入睡，死亡与各种各样的梦魇交叠着，屠戮着他的意识，直到它们破碎不堪。

事实上，这与Dean一开始所想的、他和Sam应当拥有的命运与生活大相径庭。他们都在十年的奔波里偏离了原来的轨道太远，考虑到Sam一开始只答应了再一次的狩猎，而不是一辈子。Dean落在Sam肩膀上的双手犹豫着，缓慢地悄然握紧——有时候，当他凝视着他的弟弟，凝视着Sam眉眼深邃的线条时，他会迟疑地觉得他还能看到十年前那个将他放倒在客厅的年轻的大学生。

记忆里有一簇灯光由天花板洒落而下，照亮了Sam轮廓分明的绿眼睛，而Dean忽然意识到Sam在这短短几年里长高了多少。他瘦削的、笨拙的小弟弟已经成长为了一个挺拔而美丽的年轻人，那让Dean心底如波涛聚涌般浮起一阵对他的兄弟无比强烈而自豪的爱意。

他将Sam从斯坦福带走，拖进了一个日久天长的、布满泥泞的战场。在此后长长的一段时间里，他们互相拉扯着，跌绊着，好几次都摔得鲜血淋漓，直到厚重的黑暗将世界层层包裹。

很多时候，那些时光都宛如短暂的一瞬。虽然浸满死亡的刻痕，却仍然在他触碰他的兄弟时化作薄薄一笺。那感觉就是Sam是他生命里不变的常量，而相比之下，其余所有东西是如此渺小而不值一提。

Dean悄悄地拿开手，摸了摸Sam柔软的头发，指尖缠绕着他翘起的发尾。最终，他走到床边坐了下来，床垫出奇柔软地凹陷下去。

他翘着腿靠在床头查了会儿那个阴魂不散的连环杀手Lizzie，在考虑要不要偷偷用他弟弟的电脑浏览一下他最近找到的一个网站（XXXX Porn Station: 梦幻与妙不可言）的时候，Sam把头更深地埋进手臂里，然后发出了那种可爱的哈欠声。

“醒啦，睡美人？”Dean随意地调笑道，听到Sam发出的模糊的“混蛋”，揉着眼睛从桌子上站起来。Dean还是很难想象Sam是怎样长到那么大的——就像个超超大号的布偶娃娃，而他曾经只到Dean的胸口。

Sam的头发乱糟糟地翘着，让Dean有一种去拿剪子把它们全都减掉的冲动。但是Sam很快以一种久经练习的速度将它们整理到看上去至少不是那么难以忍受，然后走到床边坐了下来。吊灯的灯光晕在Sam的头发上，流泻出金灿灿的色泽。

“你又在用我的电脑了。”Sam一坐下来就开始谴责他，Dean对此的回应仅仅是翻了个白眼。他关掉了所有的网页，将电脑推回给Sam，正好看到后者打了另一个大大的哈欠。

“你几天没睡觉了？”他问。

“两天。”Sam看上去仍然睡眼惺忪着，他紧接着就向后躺倒在床单尾缀满小垫布的巨大的双人床上了，头发蹭过了Dean放在身侧的手腕。Sam几乎将他整个人在床上展开了，两只脚挂在床边晃荡着，双手随意地伸过头顶。Dean能看见他的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮底下转动着，胸膛随着轻浅的呼吸而上下起伏。

“我根本不应该答应你来办这个案子。”Dean哼道。Sam用手肘懒洋洋地捅了他一下，屈起双腿蹬掉了鞋子，往Dean身边蹭了蹭，几乎是货真价实地依偎着他了。Dean忽然提不起对这张万恶的床的讨厌之情了。他一只手阖上电脑，另一只手放进Sam的头发里揉了揉，指尖磨蹭着Sam的头皮，轻柔地按揉着。

“这可是Lizzie的房子。”Sam抗议道，Dean发出一声嗤笑。

“是啊，因为你那对于连环杀手的奇怪癖好，书呆子。”

Sam没有理他，过了半晌，他问：“你还要出去另找房间吗？”

“什么？”

“你说的，”Sam在他身侧不安地动了动，“我以为这个房间真的能让你呕吐。”

“事实上，它 已经 让我呕吐了。”Dean纠正道，“但是，不，我想我还是勉为其难地在这里过一晚吧。”

Sam忍不住扬起嘴角。他往枕头附近拱了拱，最后舒舒服服地枕在了上面。Dean转过头去盯着他，露出一个恶心的表情：“伙计，你现在真的像个小姑娘了，你知道吧？枕着花枕头的小姑娘，要我给你编两个辫子吗？”

“操你的。”Sam说。

“啊哦，我以为你没有这样变态的癖好的？在 印花 的床上——”

“闭嘴，Dean。”

“在印花的床上操你哥哥——”

“Dean！”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean认输地摊开手，将自己脱得只剩一件T恤，然后将被子拉上来。这个万恶的被子上也装饰着万恶的小垫布，以及大团大团的印花。他翻着白眼，踢了踢Sam让他往旁边挪了挪，也枕在了那个形状怪异的枕头上。

他将被子拉过他们两个人的胸口，Sam翻过身靠近了他。Dean让他弟弟倚靠在自己怀里，头卧在他的颈窝。Sam立刻手脚并用地缠上了他，温热的呼吸喷在Dean的皮肤上。后者将手臂横过Sam的腰，将他充满保护欲地搂在了怀里。

“明天早上记住是你主动让我给你个抱抱的。”Dean告诫道，然后Sam不客气地踢了他一脚。Dean伸手旋灭了台灯，转过身挤向他的兄弟。Sam的身体温热而真实，无比紧密地和他贴合在一起，Dean感觉自己被一个超级大号的布熊玩偶抱住了，而那感觉一如既往地令他安心。

他感到Sam在他身边持续地动弹着，偶尔小声地吐出闷闷的抱怨，让这张上了岁数的床发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

“怎么啦？”Dean问，“这可是你自己选的房间。”

Sam没有出声，但他停止了无意义的扭动，转而把自己完全地陷进床垫里了。Dean舒舒服服地搂着他，从他身上汲取着温暖以代替之前被夜风持续吹拂所带来的寒意。他实在不能祈求更多了，这就是他所想要的全部。

自从血印的事情结束之后他们就一直忙于奔波，陷入一个又一个环环相扣的事情里，这样的时间很少，或者说从来就那么难得。Dean睁着眼睛，晦暗的雕花天棚显出一种泛蓝的白，Sam轻柔的吐息微不可闻。

他往旁边靠了靠，一只手放进了Sam暖和的头发里，轻而缓地持续抚摸着。就在不久之前，他英勇的——一直都是那么——那么奋不顾身的兄弟差点就要死于不知名的黑暗病毒，而那全都源于Dean将他错误地一个人丢在了医院里。想到Sam是怎样蜷缩在洗手台下任由未知的恐慌将他铺天盖地地吞没，Dean觉得喉咙发涩。而在更久之前，他还差点亲手杀死他的兄弟，面对着对方流泪的眼睛举起明晃晃的镰刀。

他们的生活确实已经糟糕透顶了。

Sam在被子底下突兀地伸出手去摸索Dean的衬衫下摆。Dean吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

“Dean，”他弟弟用那种犹豫的、充满盼望的声音说道，“我还是想试试……”

“试试什么？”Dean问，心里已经自暴自弃地猜出了答案，“天啊，Sammy。你可真是个kinky的小混蛋，是不是？”他这么说着，却因为Sam温热的手游走在他腹部柔软的皮肤上而发出了点快乐的声音。

“得了吧，别装作你不想的样子。”

Dean庆幸自己关上了灯，否则面对他的一定会是一张完美的婊子脸。他亲了亲Sam的发顶，他弟弟顺势从床上爬了起来，捧住Dean的脸吻住了他的嘴唇。

他们有很久没有亲吻了，Sam的嘴唇柔顺而热烈地贴着他的，舌头游走在每一寸纹路与陈旧的裂口，然后顶到了Dean的牙齿。他张开嘴将他弟弟的舌头放进来，让那个柔软的物体灵巧地舔过湿滑的口腔内壁，甚至顶到了喉咙口。他默许着，渴望着，Sam的指尖摩挲着他的颧骨，再蹭过耳廓，梳理着他的头发。

百叶窗外传来细细的风声。Dean睁开眼睛，Sam还是没有开灯，柔润的湖绿色眼睛在漏进来的微弱光线里泛着湖水一般粼粼的光。他俯下身去亲吻Dean的鼻梁和眼睑，细小的胡茬刮过Dean的皮肤，带来绵密的刺痒。

三十几年来他们没有那几天是可以完全安稳度过，他们的每一次亲吻都让Dean心里涌起无可抑制的钟爱与感激。他将手放在Sam的后颈附近，摩挲着那里柔软的皮肤，这一系列的触碰激起一连串的火花，噼啪噼啪地一直烧进每一寸神经末梢。

Sam的亲吻向下滑落至脖颈，他抓住Dean的T恤下摆，将它掀过Dean的脑袋拽了下来，丢在地上。黑暗里，Sam的眼睛闪着一种近乎是虔诚的光芒。他漂亮的、艺术家似的手指流连在Dean胸膛附近的皮肤上，掐拧着他的乳尖，让Dean抽着冷气扭动起来。

他几乎是抑制不住地向上弓起身子，去迎合Sam的所有亲吻与抚触，腰间柔韧流畅的线条因此展露无遗。Sam的手刚好能够放在那里，用力将Dean握在他的掌控之下。Dean爱死了他弟弟的手，那些手指拂在他身上的感觉仿佛燃烧。

他们花了最短的时间剥掉了碍事的衣服，很快，Dean就探身去舔吻着Sam的脖子，贴近他最近一年来消瘦太过的身体。他抚摸着Sam纤瘦的肋骨，既带着属于兄长的怜惜，又满盈类似恋人的珍爱。Sam在他灼人的注视下轻轻颤抖着，然后用力地咬在Dean嘴唇上，吮吸辗转着。

那让Dean想起他们之间的第一次性爱。裹挟着脏兮兮的泥土与雨水，而他们脸上还都带着未干的鲜血。那差不多是十年前了，在Dean为父亲的死而闷闷不乐地砸了Impala的后盖之后。Sam总是如此温和又如此锋利，他的样子像是恨不得把Dean拆吃入腹，却又每一处都透着小心翼翼的爱惜。他看上去就只是...很像Sam，而Dean，Dean也就是为这个爱着他。

他从浓密的长睫毛底下凝视着Sam，因为激烈的欲望与爱而挺直了脊背。Sam忽视了他的抱怨，直接扯下了Dean的内裤。Dean颤巍巍抬起头了的性器与湿滑的布料飞速地摩擦而过，让他的身体抽动了一下。

“不要——uh，不要弄脏床单.....”

在Sam将他半挺立的性器吞入口中时Dean颤抖着说。他向后仰起头，汗湿的脖颈在微弱的光线里显出种摄人心魄的美丽。Sam将Dean吞得更深，舌尖灵活地微微刺进顶端渗出些前液的裂口。Dean猛地发出一声急促的抽噎，手指揪紧了他的发梢。

Dean完全可以闭上眼睛——事实上通常他都是这样做的，但此时此刻，他睁着双眼，清楚地注视着他的兄弟是如何吞吐着口中不断涨大的性器，直到坚硬的冠状头部被温热的口腔包裹着顶到了他的喉咙深处。Sam微微地呛了一下，却没有停，他反复地吮吸着咸涩的龟头，直到Dean恨不得就融化在床上，他才终于抽离。那张薄薄的的嘴唇殷红而湿润，Dean被一股剧烈的、充满罪恶感的喜悦冲刷着，颤抖着接受了Sam的吻。

“转过去，混蛋。”Sam拍开Dean试图去触碰他已然流出了半透明的前液的阴茎，摆明着“我还不想射”，将他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着的哥哥向床里面推了推。汗液将漂亮的印花床单弄得一塌糊涂，他们明天说不定还会因此收获一笔罚金——但是管他呢。

Dean在Sam分开他的双腿，沾了润滑剂的手指在他会阴处流连时再一次地摸了摸他的头发，Sam露出的那个小小的笑容没能逃得过他的眼睛。他知道Sam有多依赖并且渴望他的抚摸，渴望与他的一切接触——Well，如果Sam能知道的话，Dean也是如此。他热爱他们之间各种各样禁忌而情色的相互抚摸，那让他的血管为之烧灼，并且心神激荡。

Sam的手指现在在他屁股里捣鼓着了，Dean煞风景地觉得Sam即使在为他扩张时那样耸起肩膀的姿势也如同读书时那样认真。Sam时不时停下来，抬起身体去啃咬Dean的下颌和嘴唇。他的舌尖极其柔软又极其湿润，那些微小的舔舐如同拂在Dean心尖上一般，让他恨不得握住Sam的手跟他接吻直到世界毁灭。

一滴汗水流过眼眶，与此同时，Sam在他体内弯折手指，正好顶在他的前列腺上面，一股快感如同激流般冲刷过全身。Dean发出了一声与他本人十分不相符的、长长的呻吟声，像一尾鱼一样扭动起身体来。Sam另一只手在他光滑的皮肤上爱抚般地揉捏，有时会稍微用力，留下几个隐秘的痕迹。

它们到明天早上也不会消失。

他弟弟的手指在Dean身体里进出着，指甲刮过柔软的内壁，因为大量的润滑剂而发出粘腻的水声。Dean在黑暗中微微地脸红了，他向下滑动着，将屁股往Sam手里送去，迎合着他每一个恰到好处的浅浅抽插。Sam那双手——那双细长的、伶俐的手极为巧妙地一次次拂过他的前列腺又猛地退开，几乎将Dean逼疯了。他的性器坚硬着，顶端渗出一串串透明的液体，叠加的快感愈发势不可挡，让Dean终于忍不住伸手握住他的阴茎渴求地撸动着。

但是Sam很快就抓住了他的手腕：“再等一会儿，Dean。”他恳切地说，擦了擦额头上的汗，“再一会儿就好。”

“你就不能直接操进来吗？”Dean急躁地抱怨着，但Sam用一个火辣至极的亲吻封住了他的嘴——这个狡猾的小婊子。Dean满意地在这个亲吻里更深地放松下来，然后Sam抽出了手指。

火热的、丝绸一般触感的性器顶在他入口附近，龟头摩擦着他的臀缝，微微拍打着，然后推开了第一圈环状肌肉，滑进了Dean身体里。

“操，”他呜咽着，手指紧紧地抓住Sam的头发才不至于立刻就射出来。肥厚的龟头将每一寸褶皱都尽数撑开、抚平，贴合着他内里细嫩而纤薄的皮肤，快感层叠着汹涌上来。而最终，Sam深深地插进了他体内最深处，正好重重地顶在他的前列腺上，然后——不等Dean从绵长缓慢的扩张里缓过气儿来，他就抽了出去，然后整个儿用力地顶了进来，Dean毫无防备地发出一声尖叫，然后很快地捂住嘴。

Sam按住他的髋部，开始了由浅至深、由慢而快的抽插顶弄。他俯下身在Dean嘴唇上吮出一个深深的吻，一直吻到Dean快要背过气去才终于放开，并且在过程中一直没有放松下他操Dean的力度。Dean发出的呻吟与带着哭腔的齐声被他全数地吞了进去，融化为一个温柔而浸满欲望的微笑。

“哦，操，操就是这样——ughh，Sammy.....”Dean抵着他的嘴唇发出低低的呼喊，绿眼睛里流下一线湿润的水光。Sam更加用力，专注地操起他来，每一下都势必将Dean干进床垫里，融化进那些傻乎乎的古典印花里面。

Dean闭上眼睛，手指绝望而充满爱意地纠缠着Sam的头发，抚摸过他卷翘的发尾，扣在他的后颈。Sam发出低声的喃喃声，猛烈的一下顶弄直直地从Dean的前列腺上面碾磨过去，让他整个人都要因为这一下撞击而晕过去了。就差一点——Dean呜咽着，声音破碎成一片——他马上就要，马上——

Sam握住了他勃发的性器。与此同时，他狠狠地顶了一下。Dean的后穴绞紧了，下一刻，他听见Sam在他耳边说着“爱你，Dean，射吧，为我射出来——”……

然后他猛地就高潮了。高潮得那么猛烈以至于他头晕目眩。而Sam没过多久也射了，在他身体里慢慢地软化下来，他们仍然严丝合缝地紧紧贴在一起。

“这床单不会掉色吧？”Dean随意地问道，拧开了台灯。Sam将安全套打了个结，丢进废纸篓里，“我可不想明天收获一个印花的屁股。”

Sam瞪了他一眼，转过来亲吻他。他们以一种纯然情色而下流的方式互相舔吻着，然后停了下来。Dean把自己重重地扔进床垫里面，床铺危险地晃动了一下。

Sam跟着他躺下来，继而伸长手臂，将Dean拉进怀里。

“好吧。”过了一会儿Dean承认，“这床也没有那么糟糕。”

Sam在他看不见的地方，偷偷地展露了一个笑容。

 

END


End file.
